Le Bateau et son Phare
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Ce n'est pas toujours facile, le métier d'Expert. Et dans les moments plus difficiles, le mieux, c'est de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un...  Fiction sur le couple Nick/Greg, se déroulant pendant l'épisode 21 de la saison 10, Lost and Found.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède absolument rien... T.T Sinon la relation entre Nick et Greg aurait été dévoilée au grand jour voyons :D xD Et Warrick et Grissom seraient là T.T

Couple : Alors, c'est une petite fiction sur le couple Nick/Greg. Slash, Yaoi. N'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Sinon, bienvenue ! X3

Série : Les Experts : Las Vegas (CSI : Las Vegas)

Spoiler et Situation de l'histoire : Si vous n'avez pas encore vu la saison 10, alors oui, spoiler xD Ma fiction se situe en plein milieu de l'épisode 21 de cette saison, _Lost & Found_ ^^ (= Trois ans de Solitude, titre français)

Explication de l'histoire : Alors, si vous n'avez pas vu ou oublié l'épisode, je vais résumer ce qu'il faut savoir pour comprendre ma fic' ^^ Pas grand chose, de toute manière xD

En gros, l'équipe recherche une famille; un père, sa fille et son fils qui ont disparu. Leur seule "piste", c'est la mère, qui elle n'a pas disparu, et continue de chercher sa famille malgré les années qui passent sans nouvelles d'eux. Puis ils commencent à la soupçonner d'être en réalité la coupable. Nick, Greg et Ray fouillent alors sa maison. Et c'est dans le grenier, au fond d'un coffre, que Nick et Ray découvre alors le cadavre d'un petit garçon...

Mot de l'auteur : Mes "mots" se ressemblent toujours de plus en plus xD D'abord, je tenais à vous remercier de lire ma fiction, ça me fait énormément plaisir ^^ Mais ce qui me ferait encore plus plaisir, ce serait que vous me laissiez... Des reviews ! :D Ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite minuscule, s'il vous plait X3

**Le Bateau et son Phare**

Ray et Nick se fixèrent en silence pendant un moment, le plus jeune des deux tournant le dos au cadavre. Il avala sa salive et se mordit les lèvres. La voix de son coéquipier lui parut provenir de loin, de très loin, comme s'il se trouvait dans une autre pièce alors qu'il était juste à ses côtés.

- Je vais appeler Jim, et il faut aussi prévenir les légistes…

Nick hocha de la tête et s'efforça de ne pas poser les yeux sur ce corps sans vie d'enfant. Ray constata tout de suite son mal être, alors qu'il ne voyait même pas les larmes que refoulait le Texan dans l'obscurité du grenier, et il lui murmura.

- Je m'en occupe, Nick, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux redescendre…

Le concerné sembla hésiter plusieurs secondes. Il serra sa mâchoire, tenta de calmer sa respiration, mais se décida avec l'odeur de la mort flottant tout autour de lui. Il remercia son ami et, les jambes tremblantes, redescendit jusqu'au salon.

Aussitôt en bas, son regard se braqua sur la silhouette élancée de Greg qui inspectait la pièce, ignorant la terrible découverte qui venait d'être faite par ses coéquipiers. Nick était certain de n'avoir pas fait un bruit, mais comme s'il avait deviné sa présence, le blond se retourna brusquement. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais son attention fut attirée par le brouillard qui embuait les yeux de son partenaire et les poings de ce dernier qui étaient crispés au point d'en être devenus blancs aux jointures. Il paraissait lutter contre un sentiment invisible, comme perdu en pleine tempête. Incapable de dire si c'était de la colère ou de la tristesse, Greg s'avança tout de suite vers son ainé et demanda avec inquiétude.

- Nicky, qu'y a-t-il ?

Nick plongea son regard plein de désespoir et criant de douleur dans celui de son amant, y cherchant un réconfort et y demandant silencieusement de l'aide.

- Il est là-haut… Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. On… On l'a trouvé, Greg… Il… Il est dans le grenier. Il est…

Comprenant de quoi il parlait, le cœur du jeune CSI se serra et il sentit son estomac se tordre. Son Texan semblait de plus en plus sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour lui permettre d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Greg aurait voulu le couvrir de baisers, le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était là, le prendre tout contre lui. Mais il ne savait pas si Nick se sentirait mieux et non pas encore plus déstabilisé par des gestes affectueux, surtout en public alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à avouer leur relation aux autres, bien que l'ex-scientifique n'attende que ça. Aussi, Greg se rapprocha-t-il un peu plus et leva lentement les bras pour laisser à son compagnon le choix, un tendre et fragile sourire sur les lèvres.

Ray décida de redescendre le temps que David arrive pour le cadavre du garçon, préférant s'éloigner de ce dernier. Un goût amer envahissait sa bouche, et l'odeur de décomposition persistait dans ses narines. Il poussa un long soupire et se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de choses, lorsqu'il s'était réjoui d'accepter ce métier. Stupide innocence. Les enfants meurent aussi, tu le savais pourtant, non ?

Il se dirigeait vers le salon quand il entendit les intonations brisées de Nick, qui disait à Greg ce qu'ils avaient trouvés. Il s'arrêta de marcher par réflexe, mais de sa position, en se penchant légèrement, il pu voir le cadet de l'équipe se rapprocher de leur ami. La suite laissa Ray sans voix. Nick n'en attendit pas plus quand le blond ouvrit ses bras, hésitant. Il s'y réfugia et referma les siens autour du corps de son partenaire, s'agrippant à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son dos se mis à être secoués par des sanglots étouffés, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Greg ? Ce dernier serra le Texan contre son torse, lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, d'une manière douce et rassurante qui n'avait rien à voir avec son habituel caractère énergique et amusant. Il chuchota des mots à l'oreille de Nick, qui le serra encore plus fort, et il posa alors un baiser sur la tempe du Texan. En mobilisant toute son ouïe, Ray capta un _« Je suis là, Nicky »_ et un _« Je t'aime »_ qui le figèrent complètement. Il bloqua sa respiration et observa encore un court instant les deux hommes. Puis lorsqu'il remarqua que les sanglots du plus âgé s'apaisaient, il esquissa un léger sourire. Il recula pour ne pas être vu quand Greg embrassa les lèvres de Nick, et retourna à l'entrée du grenier, s'asseyant sur les marches de l'escalier.

La surprise passant peu à peu, Ray se rappela s'être quelques fois étonné de la proximité qui reliait Nick et Greg, et des effets qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre. La soudaine bonne humeur du Texan une fois qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que son cadet. Ce dernier qui se calmait dès que le CSI croisait son regard.

Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi. Et il se rendit compte, après réflexion, qu'ils étaient peut-être parfaits, ensemble. Depuis sa séparation avec sa femme, il s'était mis à douter quand à l'existence des âmes-sœurs. Mais peut-être en côtoyait-il réellement deux, l'ignorant depuis le début. Il en avait la preuve aujourd'hui même… Nick aurait pu craquer, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, grâce à une seule personne… Il semblait être entre de bonnes mains et avec leur travail, nul doute que c'était grâce à ça qu'ils tiendraient le coup. Se guidant mutuellement, comme un bateau et son phare, au milieu de la nuit…

OOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Et voilà, c'est fini ^^ Quand je l'avais écrite sur mes feuilles, avec mon bic, elle me semblait plus longue que ça... Mais apparement non xD Bref, n'oubliez pas la review tant espérée s'il vous plait X3 Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire X3


End file.
